Moments
by Cayden Price
Summary: A story based off of my Harvest Moon fanfic, Cade looks back at some of the top moments that shapped her life


**Moment 1: Daddy and me**

Age: 5

Location: Price Family home, Malibu California

Cayden Riley Price laughed with delight when her father made her teddy bear dance again.

"Yay daddy thank you!" she said with delight throwing her arms around her father's neck.

"Of course Cadie," he said he said happily hugging his daughter, Mathew was the CEO of his company, he had all the money in the world to do what ever he wanted but he'd give it all up just for his little girl and to see her smile. His wife didn't love him, she did at one point but not anymore, not since he had told her his secret. Around everyone else, including their daughter she acted as though nothing was wrong but when it was the two of them she was cold and distant.

"Is Uncle Wesley coming to my party tomorrow?" she asked happily as he set her bear back in the ground.

"Of course sweet heart, he'll be in tonight for your dinner." He said glad to have his mentor coming in as well.

"Yay!" she said happily, "daddy will I ever be special like you?"

"Not to sure sweetie, your grandfather was, so was your great granddad but I'm not sure. There's never been a girl in the family with powers." He said truthfully, he had an older sister who had never shown any sign of the powers neither had his aunt. There was one other girl in the family to have powers but that was his great, great, great grandmother.

"I hope so I wanna be just like my daddy." She said smiling as he set her down.

"Cayden! Come on love it's time to get ready for dinner, you grandparents will be here in a little bit." Her mother called from the door.

"Coming mommy!" she called happily and ran into her mother's open waiting arms, her mother nuzzled her before setting her down and telling her to go up to the room.

Mathew smiled watching his daughter run inside the house, he then rubbed his chest in a little bit of pain.

"Are you alright Mathew?" she asked running to his side, her hand on his back.

"Yeah Kathrin I'm fine, my chest just hurts, it's fine love." He said with a smile kissing her cheek.

She looked at him for a moment then sighed going inside to help Cayden. Mathew pushed himself up and walked over to the patio, he had a doctor's appointment a couple days after the party to find out what was wrong. He could have Wesley do it but he didn't want to ruin his daughter's birthday.

"MATHEW!" he heard Kathrin shriek and he bolted up ignoring the pain and ran to his daughter's room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a majority of Cayden's toys floating around the room, the anger shown on his wife's face.

"Look daddy look!" the little five year old said her hands in the air, "I'm doing it!"

"God damn it Mathew, I thought you said she wouldn't get that damn virus." She screamed at him, Cayden taking no notice of the swearing, all Mathew could do was shrug his shoulders.

_I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like the birthday i played with dad  
I recieved a gift for the rest of my life  
One day, to find a love  
To warm me through the night  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
But I've had my moment_

**Moment 2: Loss doesn't always mean a loss**

Age: 18

Location: Price Family Home, Malibu, California

Cadie sighed and placed her head in her hands, her father was dying…. She hated it; she loved her father so much. Her mother had become paranoid since he had gotten severely sick and Cadie was barely aloud to see him. She did anyways, her mother had taken to going out and drinking so when she was gone Cadie could be with her father. Her mother should be leaving any moment now and she could see him.

"You okay?" Jocelyn asked coming up the stairs with two sodas, she had been over a lot lately ever since Mathew had gotten worse.

"I don't know Jo I really don't." she said giving her friend a meek smile and taking the pop from her hand.

"It'll be fine I promise." Jo said sitting on the bench next to her rubbing her back.

"Waiting for me too leave Cayden?" her mother asked appearing through the door way.

"I wouldn't if you'd just let me see my father." Cadie said angrily, her mother and the doctors were the only ones allowed in the room.

"So you can infect him with the virus even more I don't think so." She said coldly.

"We've already tried our gifts mother, they can't help with something like this," Cadie said standing she always hated it when her mother called the gifts a virus, "It's at least helped to take away his pain."

Kathrin advanced on Cadie and raised her hand as if threatening to strike her. Cadie stood ready; she would never make contact with her cheek. A weak sound coming from the room brought the two from their thoughts.

"Dad," Cadie muttered, she walked past her mother into the room.

Jo watched with pride seeing Cade deflect her mother's grasp for her arm. Kathrin followed into the room as well Jo slipping into the door silently as well.

Cadie was perched by her father's pillow his hand in hers.

"My little Cadie, you shouldn't be so sad." Mathew said weakly caressing her cheek.

"Daddy, please don't leave." She said sadly, Jo stood behind her placing her hand on her shoulder.

"Jo thank you for everything you've done for my little girl."

"No prob Mr. P." Jo said sadly.

Kathrin glared at the girls; her husband liked them better than her which made no sense.

"And my Kathrin if only you were as accepting as Jo." Mathew said taking her hand briefly.

"Your leaving aren't you?" Cade asked sadly, that explained him saying goodbye.

"Could never get anything past you." Mathew said with a smile then coughed, "I love you all."

"Love you to Matt." Kathrin said kissing his forehead.

"Love ya Mr. P you were always more entertaining than my dad." Jo said clasping him on the shoulder.

"I love you daddy," she said hugging him, "I'm gonna miss you."

"Miss you too bug," he said wrapping his arm around her, "I'll always be with you, I prom…"

His arm fell from her back to the bed next to her and Cadie began to cry. Jo pulled her friend to her hugging her close Kathrin was already on the phone.

"Cayden you have a week to pack up your things and say good bye to your friends, we'll be moving." Kathrin said then left the room, more than likely to go straight to the bar.

Cadie then felt her breath shorten and Jo pulled away noticing that she was glowing, "Uh Cadie, I think…"

Jo watched as she was levitated off the bed next into the air, when it died down and set her on the bed her hair was a good 5 inches longer and her blue eyes was darker.

"Uh Cade I think your dad gave you a little gift." Jo said placing her friend in front of the mirror. Cade smiled to herself her father did one last thing for her before he left, he helped the rest of her powers come out and gave her a little of his own.

_I've had my moments, days in the sun_

_Moments I was second to none_

_Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do_

_Like the cold night that my father died_

_I had changed for the rest of my life_

_Only, to find a love_

_To warm me through the night_

_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_

_But I've had my moments_

**Moment 3: You Gotta Friend in Me**

Age: 18

Location: Sentinel Community College, Port Angeles, Washington

Cade sighed as she walked through the main doors of Sentinel Community College in Port Angeles, Washington. Her mother had moved her to the neighboring town of Forks against her will to more than likely get her away from Wesley and stop him from making her powers grow, which pissed her off even more because it meant that she had to figure out her powers and make them grow on her own. To make matters worse she had to move away from her friends. Her best friend Jocelyn had offered to hide her in her closet and kidnap her to keep her there, which at the moment was a little more than tempting. She had been here 2 months already and she had yet to make a friend she thought a girl in her Acting class was becoming one, she only hoped it wasn't a pipe dream.

"Hey Cade," a cheery voice greeted her when she walked into the theater, it was none other than Alice Cullen, the girl Cade hoped was her friend.

"Hi Alice," she said with a smile, the girl had greeted her every morning now since they had, had the scene together.

"You okay?" Alice asked watching as she set down her stuff and pull her hair back into a pony tail.

"Uh yeah, sure why do you ask?" she lied blatantly hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"Yeah right you liar."

Cade turned and smiled at her, "I miss my friends, and I hate my mom for making me move here. I mean hell I haven't made a single friend since I moved here."

"Oh come on Cade," Alice said and lightly laid her arm around the girl her cold skin not even fazing her, "you'll be fine I promise, and hey you've made at least one friend."

Cade smiled and wrapped her arm around the girl as well, shocked that the smell hadn't gotten to her yet. "Thanks Alice, I wasn't sure if we were actually friends or not."

"Hey I've taken you shopping that should tell you." She said with a smile.

"Ok then I have to admit something to you," she said biting her lip, "I know."

"About?" she asked playing dumb, but Cade could see the worry in her eyes.

"That you're a vampire, you and the others." She said softly knowing she would hear it.

"What but how?" Alice asked nervous.

"Alice its fine don't worry, I'm…. special too." She said and Alice watched as she made a rose bud form and bloom in her hand.

"Wow…" and that was more or less all she could say she then got a large smile on her face, "Should we tell Edward?"

"Not sure yet, he's not really on the best terms with me last I checked."

"Don't worry he'll come around after this. We at least have to tell Jazz." Cade couldn't help but smile at the girl.

_I've had my moments, days in the sun_

_Moments I was second to none_

_Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do_

_Like the day I made a friend for life_

_I was changed for the rest of my life_

_Only, to find a love_

_To warm me through the night_

_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_

_But I've had my moments_

**Moment 4: More family then imagined**

Age: 19

Location: Forks, Washington

Cade sighed and turned the volume up on her IPod, her classes were done for the day and she was waiting for Alice to come and get her. In class this morning she had given her the movie she had wanted for her birthday. Her only hope was that shed would get here before her mother would with her date, and more than likely one night stand. She paused her IPod and went into the kitchen grabbing a can of pop. She grumbled to herself when she heard her mother's car pull up the house and the voices with it. She sat back down and paced her headphones back in and began reading her book.

'Come on Alice get here,' she said wishing for once the Edward could read her mind.

Her mother giggled as she stumbled into the house on the arm of a man about 6'0", his five o'clock shadow 3 days old. She could smell the whiskey from where she was and it made her want to retch.

"Welcome to my home," Kathrin said happily then noticed Cade on the couch.

"Who's the kid?" he asked gruffly.

"I'd be her daughter." Cade said never missing a beat, she had heard this so many times before.

"Just ignore her Tony, I keep the liquor in the kitchen and my room is upstairs." Kathrin said ignoring Cade and walked Tony into the kitchen. Cade turned her headphones on fully to ignore the sounds coming from the kitchen that made her want to puke.

"She don't look like your kid," Tony said before drinking from one of the good crystal tumblers. Cade guessed from the smell and amber color that it was more whiskey; her mother more than likely had a martini.

"She's more like my ex-husband than me," she said Cade saw the familiar glass in her hand. She had heard the disdain in her voice when she said husband.

"Back off mother dear, dad was better than any of the losers you brought home the last year." She said she couldn't stand to hear anyone talk about her father like that.

"You watch your mouth." She spat at Cade, who only rolled her eyes and placed her book and IPod back in her bag. She got up and went to the door to wait outside only to be stopped by the Neanderthal.

"Get out of my way," Cade growled.

"You know if you were my kid I'd smack you for being so disrespectful." He said taking another drink.

"If you were to have kids it'd be a crime against nature." She said and tried to duck around him.

"Why you little bitch, no one talks to me that way." He threatened advancing on her.

"And no one threatens me, and gets away with it." She said defensively standing her ground.

"Wanna bet?" he asked the next thing Cade knew, before she could even make herself stronger the back of his hand connected with her cheek sending her flying a foot back.

She held her head and sat up, she hadn't heard a word of protest from her mother. This bastard had done what she had been to chicken to do.

"Bastard," she said spitting blood onto the wood floor.

"Why you little…" he began but the next thing he knew there was a pail ice cold hand holding his wrist keeping him from hitting her again. Cade was shocked to see that it was Edward holding it not Alice.

"I suggest you don't do that again," he growled, Cade could see the anger in his eyes. She felt someone helping her up and was more shocked to see that it was Emmett not Alice.

"You okay?" he asked softly, Cade just nodded.

"Yeah what you gonna do about it?" Tony asked, Edward looking nothing like a threat, but when Emmett stood in front of him he shut up.

"Nothing but I will." He said giving him a menacing smile that made no matter who they were became very afraid.

Cade tried to walk and almost fell. Edward was there before she could hit the ground, to her protest he picked her up into his arms and carried her out the door. Emmett watching the entire time.

"If anything is wrong with her you'll answer to me." Emmett growled, Cade could hear the crack sound of him cracking Tony's nose when Edward placed her into the backseat of the Volvo.

Emmett was grumbling when he got to the car and Edward sped off more than likely towards the house.

"You shouldn't have done that mom's gonna be pissed at me." Cade said wincing at the pain in her jaw.

"Oh well, that guys a bastard," Emmett said grumbling.

"Agreed," Edward mumbled cursing himself for showing that he cared about her, and how much he loved having her in his arms.

"Question: why were you two here and not Alice?" Cade asked.

"She saw the bastard beat you to a pulp and sent us right away to stop it from happening." Edward growled speeding unnecessarily fast.

"Thanks for saving me," she said softly, feeling strangely tired.

"Don't worry about it, no one hurts family." Emmett said, Cade smiled before falling asleep.

_I've had my moments, days in the sun_

_Moments I was second to none_

_Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do_

_Like the day I made a friend for life_

_I was changed for the rest of my life_

_Only, to find a love_

_To warm me through the night_

_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_

_But I've had my moments_

**Moment 5: Took Him Long Enough**

Age: 20

Location: Just outside Forks, Washington

"Edward mind telling me where you're taking me?" Cade asked, she could feel him running beneath her.

When she had gotten to his house for his surprise he had blind folded her and picked her up and began running. They had been going out for about 4 months now and she wasn't sure what he had planned. She heard him chuckle softly.

"We're almost there you'll see." He said kissing her neck causing her to blush, eliciting another chuckle from him.

After about 10 more minutes of his running she felt him stop. He gently set her down then kissed her, removing the blindfold. He released her lips when he could tell she needed to breathe.

"We're here." He said softly, she turned and what she saw left her about as breathless as he did.

"This is the meadow isn't it?" Cade asked now knowing he really did care.

"I've only taken one other person here," he said taking her hand and leading her to the middle of the meadow, "4 years ago today I buried Bella."

"Oh Edward I'm sorry." She said caressing his cheek.

"This is the first year that I haven't found myself grieving over her, and it's because of you." He said smiling, "Yes I did love her, but not nearly as much as I do you. Cade before I met you I considered going to Italy, I never thought I'd get over Bella,"

He paused when she kissed his forehead his guess was it was her way of saying she was glad he didn't. "I wanted to thank you for stopping me, I know you didn't do anything but when you sat next to me that first day of class, your scent hit me fast and hard, harder than Bella's ever had. When you yelled at me 8 months ago it broke me out of what ever hold Bella still had on me and I realized I was starting to have feelings for you but I denied it not wanting what happened to her to happen to you."

She smiled at him and took his other hand, she remain quiet and let him finish. "When you yelled at me outside the bowling alley I realized that you were right that my fears were for nothing. I feel like an ass hole for all the times I ignored you, all the times I pushed you away."

"And I've forgiven you." She said feeling the need to interrupt. It was his turn to kiss her forehead.

"And I still don't know why you did. If there was any way I could ever make it up to you I would."

"I know Edward but you don't need to. All I need it you, I love you Edward." She said and kissed him gently.

"I love you too Cayden." He said making her smile larger she had waited for her to say those words for so long.

"Took you long enough." She said and kissed him again this time a little stronger. He smiled and pulled her to him.

"Sorry it took so long," he said breaking the kiss so she could breathe.

"I'm just glad it didn't take you any longer."

_I've had my moments, days in the sun_

_Moments I was second to none_

_Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do_

_Like the day I made a friend for life_

_I was changed for the rest of my life_

_Only, to find a love_

_To warm me through the night_

_Lookin' at me now you might not know it_

_But I've had my moments_

**Moment 6: One I almost missed**

Cade sighed she had been going through her scrapbook looking at old memories, one bright side of being an enchantress she could make photos out of her memories, she moved between the day she found out that Alice really was her friend and the shiner she had gotten from one of her mother's one night stands, along with the entertaining night after it and saw the four pages she almost missed, four pages that had been about one very entertaining day, sure she had gotten hell for it from Edward when Alice came back, mind you it gave her the hint that he liked her, but it was definitely fun, and it earned her a few more friends

Age: 19

Location: La Push Reservation, Washington

Cade smiled when she parked her car at the beach, she had invited Alice with but she declined; she and Jazz were going hunting this weekend. She didn't dare ask Edward and risk getting her head bitten off. She smiled up at the sun and stretched, it was one of those freak occurrence sunny day in Forks. She had seen the entire town except La Push she had asked Alice to take her but she muttered something about not being able to go down there and that Cade shouldn't, so she took this moment of non-Cullen-ness to go to break her friends unwritten rule and go down to the beach and see the small town with in a town. She had promised Jo's parents she'd check out the reservation and see what was available for homes more than likely to satisfy a request of Gran. She laid out her towel and pulled off her t shirt and laid down to soak in some sun, about 10 min later when she flipped to not burn she saw a dark figure fall from the Cliff and realized it was cliff divers, more than likely from the local high school.

She sighed and decided might as well get a kick out of it. More than likely she'd get yelled at by Edward and Alice later for breaking the rules and risking her neck but oh well. Mind you the off chance that Emmett would be jealous that she had done something he didn't made it even more tantalizing that and hopefully it would make Edward realized that he felt the same way she did, that thought synched the deal then and there. And since she was already doing something the stupid she figured she'd add climbing the cliff like the cliff jumpers as well. If she was going to get yelled at she might as well make it for the whole enchilada.

"Mind telling me what your doing?" a gruff voice asked from behind her when she had gotten half way up. She looked back to see it was one of the jumpers, her guess was that he was her age and also she got a weird vibe from him, just about the same as the Cullen's only a little different.

"Climbing the cliff, why what does it look like I'm doing?" she asked doing more awkward moves then most people would.

"Most normies don't like taking this root or jump from the top for that matter," he smirked following her way up.

"I'm not like most." She said and watched as he caught up to her with ease.

"I'll say that again," he then wrinkled his nose in distaste, "you smell."

"Let me guess," she asked pausing to reach up to the next spot and hoist herself up, "like vampires?"

He nodded at her surprised that she wasn't worried until she spoke again, "Which means you must have something different about you as well."

"What… No! Of course not," He said defensively.

"Ok first don't get defensive on me," she said when she got to a spot she felt comfortable she used her power and hung upside down, her calves holding onto the ledge, "and second I am special too."

"Oh… cool." He said happily.

"Name's Cade Price, enchantress." She said holding out her hand

"Jacob Black, werewolf." He said shaking it.

"Okay well if you don't mind Jacob, can we finish this conversation on top of the cliff?" She ask and he watched as a wind pushed her back on to her feet.

"Yeah sure." He said the got a mischievous glint in his eye, "race ya!"

Cade laughed as he climbed past, she used her powers to help her go faster. She stayed neck and neck with him till about five feet from the top; she then pushed off with her feet. Jacob watched as she leapt into the air about 3 feet about the ground and landed safely on her feet.

"Like I said special." She said holding her hand out to him when his head was visible over the top, he looked confused at his hand, and the fact that he was twice her size didn't bother her. He took her hand even though he didn't need the help and was shocked when she pulled him to his feet above the edge.

"More than I anticipated." He said sitting for a moment his legs over the edge, "You're pocket's ringing."

She sighed and pulled her phone, in a water proof pouch, out of her pocket, she pulled it out of the pouch and answered it before she even looked at it, and she figured it was her mother.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" was all she heard, she knew it was Alice, which mildly surprised her.

"Yeah Alice I'm perfectly fine," she said she noticed Jacob's eye twitch at the name as though he knew it was Alice Cullen, "What's wrong?"

"I had a vision of you climbing a cliff and then it just kinda… I don't know stop." She said then in her mind connecting the buttons, "You're in La Push aren't you?"

"Yeah why…" she said then got it too, "Let me guess you can't see the future of the werewolves?"

"How did you know about those, I though Edward never told you about them?" she asked.

"Well I met someone climbing the cliff, does the name Jacob Black ring a bell?"

"Ah well you met a nice one at least, tell him I say hi." She said sounding a little more relaxed.

"Alice says hi," She said to him with a smile, he just nodded looking off to the side.

"He says hi," she said then connected something else, "let me guess this is a little to close to Bella for comfort?"

"Getting there," she said she could hear the laugh in her voice, "but a big difference would be that she knew him growing up and he fell in love with her."

"Alright, trust me I'm not to worried about that last part, I'll be fine Alice I promise, just don't tell anyone else in the family please, especially not you know who. All else fails I'll tell him."

"Alright I won't, I'll see you when we get back ok?"

"Yup bye Alice, tell Jasper I say hi." She said hanging up the phone and placing it back in the bag.

"So in with the Cullen's?" he asked not exactly thrilled.

"Yup, you can say that Alice and Jasper mostly." She said.

"Ah and what about Edward?"

"You were the other one in love with Bella weren't you?" his eye twitch was her answer, "He's cute but at the moment annoying the crap outta me."

"Ah good at least we're on the same page." He said then stood up brushing off his swim trunks and offers her a hand, "Still wanna jump with the werewolves?"

"Yup just do me a favor," she said accepting his hand getting pulled up.

"Yeah?"

"Promise we can be friends even though I'm friends with vampires too?" she asked, "I need all the friends I can get up here, all mine are back in Malibu."

"Ok, only if you show me some more of your hocus pocus." He said with a playful smile.

"Deal, I still don't get the smell thing." She said shaking as they walked over to where the others had just jumped.

"I'll explain after the jump, we have a bonfire after this if you wanna stick around find out a little more, that and it'll help me to not get in trouble with the others." He said and stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Ok I'll show you and the others powers then." She said.

"Ok and just so you know you might not smell so nice when you see the bloodsuckers again." He said.

"Be nice fur ball." She said and jumped off the edge, he watched as her skin shimmered as she flipped through the air.

"She's gonna make life interesting." He said and jumped after her.


End file.
